These Unforgettable Moments
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: In these truly special moments, one can’t help but remember them all. A series of drabbles and oneshots. A collection with Various of Pairs.
1. To Share, HikaKao

I was inspired since I was terribly missing Ouran. I decided to read the manga, from where the anime left off. It's really getting interesting. And this fanfiction would be a collection of different pairs, various ones, different occasions, etc. Lets just say it's a collection of drabbles and one-shots. Whichever I like doing.

Also, one more note, this chapter is based on chapter 45 of the Ouran Manga. So yeah.

**Note: First pair, HikaruxKaoru.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own, if i did, then ha. There's going to be a cross-over! :D

* * *

"To Share"

"Haruhi," Kaoru started, rubbing the back of his head as he leaned on the wall. The said girl glanced over his shoulder and tilted her head, gesturing for him to go on. "If there are two of the same kind; then it's easy to share it. But what happens if there is only one?"

Kaoru had no hesitated to ask, but he was rather curious. He and Hikaru shared everything. They had the same tastes. Same likes. Dislikes, everything. They were inseparable twins. "If that's the case, then I guess you split it in half." Haruhi replied, as she stood up and dusted her pans.

Smiling at the redhead, she waved and walked off. Set to get home. As the Fujioka left, Kaoru went into thought. _Split it in half…_ He could always give the remaining piece to his twin and lie about it, but being one with Hikaru, being the same, being the splitting image… it wouldn't be easy to lie. If only one quality is left, they couldn't just split it. Some things are meant to be shared.

-;-

"Kao-chan, Kao-chan, your mom's gone for a business trip, ne?" Honey asked, tilting his head as he bit into a large slice of cake, only to melt into the sweet taste it brought him. Smiling contentedly, he turned to Kaoru once more.

The redhead was holding a beautiful plate, accentuated with graceful designs. On the middle was one last cookie. A cookie their mother had brought from England during her previous business trip a day ago. Their mom travels quite often.

Kaoru nodded, smiling, his eyes distant for a while.

"Kaoru? Aren't you going to eat that?" Haruhi asked, peering over the cup of tea she was sipping. Kaoru smiled more, and shook his head. "I'm leaving this for Hikaru. I'm sure he'd like it."

"I don't think Hikaru would like it if you gave one of your favorite things away, just so he could have it…" Haruhi whispered, those big brown eyes looking intently.

Kaoru shook his head once more. "He can have it," He cared for his twin. He cared for Hikaru. And to give something up, even a little something like a cookie was enough to show him he cared.

"And you shouldn't make such a big deal out of a cookie."

-;-

"Hika-chaaan!" Honey squealed as the other twin pushed through the doors, one hand inside his pocket and nearly slumping to the side. Turning his gaze to everyone, they were all seated, having tea and snacks.

"Is that mom's cookies?" Hikaru asked, as he looked down at the plate Kaoru was holding. Kaoru nodded enthusiastically, grinning slightly. "Yep. You can have it."

Hikaru picked it up, and glanced questioningly at Kaoru. "Thanks. What about yours?" Hikaru asked, looking at him, Kaoru couldn't lie. He didn't want to lie to his twin. "It's okay, Hikaru. You can have it." The younger twin insisted as he placed the plate at his back, smiling still at Hikaru.

He brought the said pastry to his mouth, keen on biting it. But just as Kaoru thought his brother would take it entirely, his face was suddenly much closer to his; as Hikaru lifted his chin up to push the remaining half of the cookie to share it with him.

Kaoru's eyes opened more than slightly at that as he just swallowed half of it, Hikaru doing the same. Before Hikaru pulled his brothers face away, he tilted his head forward, so that their forehead bumped gently.

"_It's okay, Kaoru… We can share." _Hikaru said, smiling, half-heartedly, his eye lids closed as Kaoru nodded, understanding that if they can share a tiny piece of pastry, then they can share anything without lies.

"_I know that now," _The younger one whispered as the scene seemed to freeze. Their foreheads leaned against it each other, their face nearly an inch away, and their smile whole and real.

-;-

"_One can never be old to learn how to share." _

**--**

Ok. I am terribly sorry if that sucked. But it's like another version of the chapter I said in the beginning. (Chapter 45.) Anyways. Reviews are appreciated, requests are taken, and flames are accepted.

Oh yeah, I really needed to get a breather from my Naruto-all-out fanfictions. So I decided to write a drabble collection about Ouran! Yey...?


	2. Different, KaoruKyouya

When I said I was gonna take a break from all the Naruto-fandom, I probably was serious. Anyways. I love this chapter! It's like... absolutely cute, well, the pair. : A bit of angst for this one. I think. Or something. Anyways.

My first shot at the awesome pair: KaoruxKyouya!

-;-

"Different"

Kaoru and Hikaru were always labeled as one. They were twins. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. One like before, one today, and one forever. But that's not how the other half wants it. Kaoru Hitachiin doesn't one to be _one_, he wants them to be two, completely different persons.

He doesn't want to be labeled as, "_You're just like Hikaru, Kaoru-kun.". _No, he didn't want them to call and address him that. He loved Hikaru. Hikaru will always be his brother and they will always be twins, but he's had enough of it.

He's had enough of the "shared" personality. He doesn't want to be mistaken as Hikaru anymore. He wants to be different. Sure, Hikaru was different in a few ways, but they spent every single second, hour, minute, every single day together. Since they were kids. It's not going to be easy to distinguish himself from Hikaru… and Kaoru knows that well.

-;-

"You're nothing like your twin." A lad said, pushing his glasses up as he tucked his hand under the crook of his other arm, he shifted the notebook he held awhile ago and looked at the younger classman, his dark onyx eyes peering through those glasses.

Ootori Kyouya. He was a person that could analyze, and even over analyze everything. A genius. He understood mostly everything in his state, and others as well. But one thing that never ceased to amuse him was Kaoru. The younger one was odd, and fascinating.

The said redhead merely looked up, he had been sitting down on the floor for a while now, making of something. The something was clearly… not turning out well. It looked like the Hitachiin made a complete mess of their so called "club room."

Kyouya would not bring the matter up, believing that Kaoru didn't want to talk about it anymore. So he just did what he would always do, he flipped through the pages of his notebook, those eyes scanning the paper like some genius computer-machine.

"How can you say that, senpai?" Kaoru's voice trailed off as he looked down and shuffled a few papers from underneath his feet once more, lifting his right leg then putting it back down.

In the depths of Kaoru's voice, you can sense curiosity and joy. You can also see through it that he is willing to talk this out… with the most devilish and analytic person he's ever met. The Shadow Lord, Kyouya Ootori.

"You're two are different people, enough as that. To be one from the other, you merely try. And I can see that you're trying to get away from that little personality and game you two have made." Kyouya replied, glancing over his shoulder as he looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru pouted. They weren't playing. Maybe they were, but they mean it, most of the time. And they really do care about each other… "I… Don't know…" His voice sounded weak as he propped on his elbows, plopping his chin on his hand. He was completely lying on his stomach on the marble floor of the club meeting room.

Not really that surprising, Kyouya didn't respond. But something surprised Kaoru; Kyouya actually sat on the floor, one hand supporting his weight until he finally sat cross-legged.

Kaoru tilted his head to the side, his cheek leaning against his elbow, which was actually laid on top of a hectically thick Mathematical Book. "Eh… Kyouya-senpai?" He didn't mind the mess he's making, it's just scattered paper and… other stuff he can't name.

Kyouya scribbled something on his notebook as Kaoru pushed himself upwards, propping on his elbows, but not lying down on his stomach anymore.

"You two have different identities." Kyouya started to speak once more, as he didn't even bother looking at Kaoru… for now.

Kaoru remained silent, shrugging one shoulder as he sighed inwardly. He felt a shadow cast over him as the yellow-ish hand of their vice president, Ouran Host Club, reach up to tuck a stray lock of red hair behind his ear. "You're different from Hikaru." He repeated once more as Kaoru looked at Kyouya.

The redhead smiled slightly, he felt a tug on his collar as he got lifted up (Kyouya-length sitting down.), he felt a pair of lips press against his own, the hold on his collar still there. The raven-haired teen let go, his hand falling limply on his own knees as he looked at Kaoru; pushing his glasses up.

Before he could even apologize, Kaoru leaned forward as his lips collided with Kyouya's own. Running his hand on the younger ones hair, Kyouya broke away from the kiss for a moments notice.

"You're different…" He reminded him for probably the hundredth time already as he looked the redhead in the eyes.

"…I know…" He felt his eyes dampen slightly as tears started to form. "…I know now,"

"What do you want me to do?" Kyouya asked, a bit too casually as he leaned closer to Kaoru, their faces just half an inch away already.

"…Say my name," And with that, Kyouya did as he was asked. He whispered Kaoru's name as he pulled him into a kiss once more.

Truly, Kaoru is different from Hikaru… and Kyouya isn't that bad at all…

-;-

"_Everyone is different in their own ways. Physically and Emotionally. But sometimes, all it takes to be different is not always standing out of the crowd, but understanding who you really are… finding yourself in the masses of everything else." _

--

I need reviews. Yeah... Reviews. XD


End file.
